Nova
Nova (ノーバ - Noba) is a Saucer Kaiju from the TV series, Ultraman Leo. He appeared in episode 49. Ultraman Leo Powers/Weapons *Size Transform: Nova can turn into a smaller or larger form if necessary. *Saucer Flight: Nova is able to fly by spinning his body like a flying saucer in order to levitate himself and fly through space. *Red Smog: Nova can exhale a red smoke from his mouth. This can be used to conceal himself, as well as blind and drive foes insane. *Red Zone: By spinning around in a circle, Nova can turn the area around him into the color red and cause it to rain red as well. *Lasers: Nova can fire two white, averagely strength lasers from his eyes. History Nova was one of the last few Flying Saucer Monsters left from Commander Black. Nova arrived on Earth but quickly transformed into a white, harmless-looking rain ornament to hide and plan, while it started influencing a boy with its mind powers. Nova remained in that form, despite its eyes flashing red occasionally while the boy believed Nova was nothing more than a toy. Once the boy's left, Nova then attacked a drunk man whom strayed too close to it and sprayed him with a red gas, sending him on an insane rampage. The boy returned the next day, still influenced by Nova's power was surprised by him now being red instead. Then Nova attacked the boy, spraying him with his insanity gas and wrapping tendrils around his neck, taking full control of the boy's body and mind. Now with a hostage, Nova used the boy as its puppet as he drove several people insane with his smog. The police prepared to kill the boy to stop the plague but Gen arrived, separating Nova from the boy, saving the boy from Nova's control. Nova however was not finished yet, as it transformed to its true gigantic self and unleashed its destructive power on the city, continuing to spread his plague of insanity further. With MAC gone, the SDF had to try and make due in their stead but it was no good against's Nova's power. Gen had enough and finally transformed into Ultraman Leo. Nova generated a red zone to try and take advantage. In the end however, Ultraman Leo struck Nova with the Light Ball attack and finally put the monster down for good, destroying Nova in a shower of sparks and explosions. Trivia *Nova's roar is a modifyed Alien Wolf roar. Ultraman Mebius Nova reappeared in episode 28 the series Ultraman Mebius. Nova first appeared before the GUYS crew on a dark night in a parking lot scaring them by cackling evily, but it was small and very fazy, and then disappeared before them. Unknown to GUYS, Nova was manipulating the nanotechnology that is used to bring Rimu Eleking to life to make duplicates of himself to distract GUYS while the real copy is in pursuit of GUYS HQ. The next day, the Maquette Nova appeared in an open construction field. GUYS attacked it, but it only spewed red smoke at them. Ultraman Mebius appeared and began to attack the monster, until it vanished like a Maquette Monster. Realizing about Nova's control over the nanotechnology and now how dangerously close the REAL Nova was to their HQ, Mebius teleported himself to Nova's location and the real battle began. At first, Nova was beating Mebius, but Miclas came to aid Mebius, and weaken Nova. Afterwards, Mebius recovered and used his Mebium Ray to destroy Nova once and for all. *In this series, Nova's smog is more of a smokescreen rather than causes people to go insane. *In this series, Nova has the ability to spit red fireballs from his mouth. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Nova reappeared in episode 10 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Nova is partnered with the monsters Salamandora and Lunatix and all three monsters were guarding a military base that had supplies that the ZAP SPACY needed for their ship. Rei sent Gomora as the ZAP SPACY retrieved the parts they needed. At first Nova tried to ensnarl Gomora with his whips, but Gomora easily destroyed Nova, vaporizing him instantly with the Super Oscilatory Wave. *The Nova Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Nova's appearance in the series. *Nova is one of the few kaiju in the series that does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Juran, Fire Golza, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Lunatyx, King Joe Black, and Zetton.) Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Nova reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was betrayed and killed along with Doragoris by Ultraman Belial during the final battle. *The Nova Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Nova's appearance in the film. *Nova is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Capsule Monsters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Saucer Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Videogame characters Category:Template